Black Sheep
by UConfuseMe
Summary: Isaac has trouble connecting with the mystery girl who saved his life since he knows absolutely nothing about her - Including her name. Isaac x The Girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Black Sheep**

**_Summary: Isaac has trouble connecting with the mystery girl who saved his life since he knows absolutely nothing about her - Including her name. Isaac x The Girl._**

* * *

Isaac Lahey could not remember the last time his life was easy...as a matter of fact he doesn't remember his life ever being easy. It all started the year his mom died when he noticed things go down hill especially with his father - and as the years went on the abuse began and his life just seemed to get more hard. It wasn't until Derek Hale appeared in his life did Isaac believe it was actually turning around but boy was he wrong. Fast forward a couple months later to where his pack friends were kidnapped and he literally got his ass handed to him by a pack of alphas (which till this day he thinks Derek is a dick for not telling him about that earlier) that he pretty much assumed he reached rock bottom...but that was all until _her_.

Light brown eyes filled his blurry vision when his yellow eyes snapped open from the electric shock to his chest. He could hear his name being called over and over again but for some reason his stupid body would not move. There was also a ringing in his ears and heat travelling through his body and finally Isaac felt the nausea began to subside and he could see clearer and even more he could she _her_. He'd be lying if he said he could remember her face exactly due to the fact he felt like he got hit with a truck then attacked by a jumbo tazer but one thing for sure is he will always remember her eyes. They were unique in a way that he has never seen in someone other than Scott Mccall's, because they were both hard and determined but held a softness to them. And that's when he knew he was safe.

The ride on the bike was not fun and the whole flying through a giant glass window was even worst. But the girl had everything under control even when Isaac felt like they were doomed because _dude_ the two werewolves chasing them literally morphed into a giant ugly mega alpha wolf (and that's when Isaac secretly named it GUMAW in his head...don't ask).

"I thought I told you to hold on."

Blue eyes looked over to his savior as she gave him a look of exhaustion. Yeah he was going to enjoy spending time with her and asking what the hell just happened after he took a little nap because right now his head was pounding and his wounds would not heal. Isaac collapsed back with a loud thud as the girl reached for something in her jeans and pulled it out.

"Hello...911? We need an ambulance." He felt her eyes on him once more, "Make it quick."

* * *

"Where is she? Where is the girl?" was the first thing Isaac asked when he finally regained consciousness. The trio stared at him like he grew a second head while his alpha asked what girl. Of course she wasn't here...if they left her in the hospital alone and the alphas were trying to kill him then they must've went after her too. "There was a girl admitted to the hospital with me. Light brown eyes...long brown hair...dark skin..." He trailed off hoping at least one of them would know who he was talking about or at least saw her. But leave it to Stiles to respond with a stupid comment:

"I'm sure hot sexy mystery girl in your wet dreams was bad ass but there was no girl when you were brought from the hospital."

Isaac rolled his eyes and jumped off the table before swaying a little causing Scott to hurry to his side and steady him. "It wasn't a dream there was a girl who saved me from GUMAW and she knew my name." He mentally kicked himself for using the acronym for that super wolf because now they really thought he was crazy and delusional. "Look there's a girl out there and she needs our help..."

"You need to rest some more. You were attacked by alphas and those wounds can still be deadly." Derek interrupted before walking forward and grabbing Isaac by the shoulder to push him back onto the table. "We'll look into this girl later but right now we have bigger..." KNOCK! KNOCK! The four guys went really still as they heard a banging at the front door. "Shit...do you think they followed us here?" Derek whispered as his eyes snapped over to Scott who tried to sniff out the scent.

"Open the door! She's heavy!" They heard Lydia yell causing Stiles to hurry to the front door and open it revealing Allison and Lydia carrying a body. "Help!" The redhead exclaimed as the guys stared at them in confusion. She rolled her eyes when Derek finally moved forward and grabbed the unconscious girl from the teens' arms.

"We heard a noise in the locker room and when we got in there we found her on the floor bleeding." Allison explained as Isaac rushed to get a look at the girl in Derek's arms. "She was attacked by a werewolf...there's a gash on her neck. I stopped the bleeding and stitched her up but..." She wiped her watering eyes as Scott went to comfort her. "I don't know if she'll make it she just kept saying not to take her to the hospital because they'll find her."

Isaac may have not been in the best of shape when he first encountered the girl but right now he knew that was his savior; and though her eyes were closed he knew if they opened he'd see those bright brown eyes. "That's her." he breathed, "That's the girl who saved me." Derek brushed passed him and placed her on the table. "Is she...?"

Green eyes closed in on her pulse, "No." Derek replied. "She's still breathing but it's low. It's a good thing you guys found her when you did." He turned to the girls. "Do you know her? She go to your school or something?"

Lydia was the first to shake her head since Allison was getting over her shock of saving some girl. "Nope...we ran into her in the hall...she left us some weird bruises." She held up her wrist to prove her point. "That girl has a grip." Lydia winced as she examined her bruise for the twentieth time that night.

"That has to mean something, right?" Isaac asked. "That has to be a clue or some sign. She saved me...she must be on our side. The alphas want her dead for some reason so we have to help her...protect her."

Stiles snorted and gave Isaac an incredulous look. "Hold on there, Romeo." He replied, "Do you not see the huge bruises on their arms? If she's a good guy why would she do that? And how do we know she's not some double agent working with the alphas?"

Isaac glared at him, "Really? Do you not hear how stupid your theories sound right now? She would've left me to die if she was bad." He looked back to the girl on the table and frowned. "There's a reason she came to me...to us."

Derek crossed his arms, "One thing is for sure...the alphas want her." He sighed then ran a hand through his short black hair. "We'll wait till she wakes up and ask some questions." His eyes snapped to Isaac, "Till then keep your distance. We don't know how dangerous she can be."

Isaac bit his bottom lip but nodded obediently. Sure Derek was his alpha and was pretty much all he had right now other than Scott, but that didn't mean he had to always agree with what he said. If he learned one thing from Erica and Boyd when they were around it was that Derek wasn't always right. And deep down in his heart he knew the girl was not evil..."I'll keep watch then. I've gotten enough rest."

Scott looked over at him, "You need to lay back down, Isaac...I can watch her for the night then we can talk more about this alpha pack business." His brown eyes looked to Derek when he said that. So much for being all about school and staying out of trouble this year. The loud sigh from Stiles made him know that his best friend felt the same about this situation they're in.

Isaac rolled his eyes, annoyed that no one was getting the hint that he wanted to be with the girl. "Fine. We'll both watch her." He stated before nearly collapsing on the floor. "Might as well make myself at home since I won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

Scott turned to Allison and whispered something to her that caused her to frown but nod her head. "Thank you." He said before she reluctantly turned away and left with Lydia on her heels. "Looks like I'll be spending the night here...you can head on home, Stiles." He said before his friend could object. "You know your father is going to freak if you aren't home."

"Fine." Stiles replied, "But if hot mystery girl turns out evil and murders you guys while you sit here and wait for her to awake then don't say I didn't tell you so." He glanced over at Isaac who ignored him completely. "Damn puppy wolves and their crushes on females." He muttered causing the werewolves to look at him.

"Yeah...totally heard that." Isaac replied.

* * *

Isaac awoke in the middle of the night to a snoring Scott and absent Derek. His eyes adjusted to the darkness quickly when he looked up on the table to check on the girl who was no longer laying there. "Shit!" He cursed quietly as he jumped to his feet and looked down at Scott who didn't move an inch. Isaac figured Scott had enough of playing hero for one day and decided to let him keep sleeping. Maybe he could sniff out the girl himself if he tried really...THUMP! There was a noise coming from the room where the kitchen should be.

"Oh shoot!" _That was definitely not Derek's voice, _Isaac thought as he quickly made his way around in the dark to the next room. There was a silhouette of a female standing near the faucet trying to turn it on. _So much for her being evil and trying to kill us while we slept. Can't wait to rub this in Stiles' face. _

"There's no running water here." Isaac spoke up causing the girl to gasp and turn to him quickly. Before he had a chance to put his hands up and tell her it was just him, he found himself on the floor with a wooden shard pressed to his Adam's apple. "Uh..." his throat was sudden dry as he wondered how a girl could be so quick and strong. "It's me? Isaac?" His voice came out like a questionable squeak, making him feel like he was back at home living with his father. He saw realization quickly fill the girl's eyes as she quickly hopped off him and apologized profusely. "No..it's...ah...it's ok."

"Isaac, I'm...it's dark and I thought..." He watched as the girl rambled on and tried to catch her breath. She must've still been spooked from the alpha attack like he was but he had to admit seeing her flustered made him smile a bit. "I just wanted some water...sorry."

Red eyes interrupted them as they both turned to see Derek standing there in his alpha form. "Isaac was right...there's no running water here. But now that you're awake it's time we talked."

* * *

**a/n: so yeah I know I shouldn't be starting a new story but Teen Wolf got me and trying to write a story about someone you know nothing about is hard. It'll be different from what's going on in TW right now and I'll let you know now that Boyd and Erica will not be dead in my story :) Oh and I named it Black Sheep because I was listening to Black Sheep by Metric while writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I knew I had to update now or it'll take me weeks so here we go! Thanks for the favs, alerts, and reviews!**

* * *

Isaac watched as his alpha slowly approached the girl still in his wolf form. "Whoa," He said, stepping in front of her before Derek could make another move, "What's with the red eyes? She saved me...there's no need for that." Isaac could practically see what he just said go through one of Derek's ear and out the other. "Ok let me try again...approaching a girl in the alpha form after she was attacked by alphas is douche move."

Derek finally looked over to Isaac and rolled his eyes before returning back to his regular form. "Happy?" He asked before stepping around him to look at the girl who still seemed shook up. "How did you know where to find Isaac? Who are you? Who are you working for?"

Isaac cleared his throat, "Ah, once again...bombarding a girl who was just attacked by alphas...douche move."

"It's ok." The girl finally spoke up, her voice low and weak. "He's paranoid and curious...he has a right to be. I would be too if I had a pack of alphas after me." Derek's eyes narrowed at her as he examined her face slowly. The girl knew he was measuring her up, trying to sniff her out like he could see or smell any darkness in her. "I'm not your enemy." She finally said after seconds of silence. She noticed Isaac playing with his hands in the darkness out the corner of her eye; probably a nervous habit he picked up. "Look I'm looking for someone -"

Before she could say another word Derek put a hand over her mouth as Isaac perked up at a noise they heard. She glanced over to the other room and spotted out a dark figure making its way towards them. Her hand tightened around the wooden shard she almost used on Isaac as she prepared herself for combat. Her adrenaline immediately pushed out any exhaustion in her body.

"Why are you guys so quiet?" Derek exhaled loudly, dropping his hand from her mouth as he glared over at his uncle. "Did you not hear me enter the front door? You guys must be...OOMPH!" Peter fell to the floor as he held the back of his head in pain, his red eyes staring up at Scott who stood behind him with a metal bar. "It's me! Peter Hale!" He growled at the young werewolf who dropped his weapon with an unapologetic look.

"Oops." Scott replied, "Sorry still kinda have sleep in my eyes. Thought you might've been an intruder or something." He shrugged as Isaac chuckled and Derek tried to not grin. "Hey! You're up!" He exclaimed as he noticed the girl staring at him with wide eyes. "Glad to see you're ok! You were found -"

"You're Scott McCall!" The girl interrupted causing the guys to stare at her in confusion. "The alpha!"

Derek frowned and pointed to himself, "Actually I'm the alpha now." He replied but the girl ignored him. "How did you know his name?"

"Yeah how do you know my name?"

"And you knew my name too...have we met?"

Peter stood up and cracked his neck, "Look, we don't have time to ask 21 questions to..." He looked over at the girl realizing he didn't know her, "whomever this chick is. I came to warn you that some of the alphas are on their way and you all need to leave..._now_."

Derek cursed under his breath, "Ok...Scott you go on home. Isaac and the girl can go to my loft while I go find out more about what's going on with Boyd and Erica." He looked over to Isaac, "And I want you to keep an eye on her. Do not let her out of your sight for nothing. If the alphas attacked her it's for a reason...and we _will_ find out that reason."

The girl shook her head, "No...I have to talk to Scott! It's important...I have to go with Scott!"

"Of course the hot girl would want Scott." Isaac muttered causing the guys to look over at him. "Crap...forgot about that wolf hearing."

"Actually," Scott spoke up, "I was on my way to meet Deaton...I think it'll be better if you went with Isaac and healed some more. I'll meet back up with you guys later and we can talk about whatever you need to tell me." He watched as the girl reluctantly nodded her head before looking over at Isaac who was still embarrassed about his outburst.

"Let's go."

* * *

Derek's loft was a definite upgrade from him living in his family's burned down house. Isaac most of all was excited they got a new hide out after Boyd and Erica went missing because that house had so many memories in it. It made it unbearable to go back there after school or after countless failures of finding them, he was starting to feel depressed. It wasn't the best bachelor's pad (not like Derek brought girls home anyways) but it was cozy and warm and had running water.

"The kitchen is right over there if you still want that glass of water." Isaac announced once they entered, "And the bathroom is upstairs if you wanna...clean that blood out of your hair." He mentally kicked himself. Mentioning blood on a girl who was just beat up was not smooth; he remembered how he hated when people would point it out his blood stained clothes in school. "I mean...sorry...I'm an idiot." Isaac ran a hand through his hair and caught the girl staring at him with a small smile. "I never did thank you for saving me." He said softly as he finally controlled his nervousness. He was never good at talking to girls. And since Erica was like a sister and into Boyd he never really thought it was necessary to try and flirt...or at least he thinks that's what he's doing.

The girl shrugged, "No problem. There was no way I was going to leave you there to die, Isaac." That brought a smile to his face and she felt him staring at her with intensity in his eyes again. Could it be possible Isaac Lahey developed a crush? Well that would be interesting but right now is not the time. "I'd like to take a shower. Do you have any spare clothes?"

Isaac nodded, remembering that they cleaned out the old house that still had Erica's and Boyd's things in it. "I may have something that'll fit you...but it's leather. That's all Erica would wear." She smiled appreciatively as he went and got the things for her. After he told her how the shower works and where the towels and things were he waited downstairs and listened to the running water. There was a beep from his cell phone that brought him out of his daze.

**From Scott: Cook for her.**

Isaac rolled his eyes as he replied back: **Do not need your help on how to woo a girl, McCall...**

**From Scott: Lol you don't know how to cook do you?**

Isaac's eyes looked over at the intimidating kitchen before replying: **Do you think she'll like chili dogs? Because that's the only thing I can do. Boyd use to do the cooking and Derek lives religiously off fast food.**

**From Scott: Really? How does he keep that physique?**

**That's what I asked him!**

**From Scott: Ok...chili dogs are good. Just make it with love and use those puppy eyes on her as much as you can. They are adorable, bro.**

Isaac snorted, a huge grin forming on his face. Ever since him and Scott put behind their differences and got closer these past few months he realized that Scott was a pretty awesome person. Sure Derek will always be bitter that Scott would never join his pack but to Isaac Scott will always be his pack brother.

**Ok it's worth a try. But if this ends up working and she turns out to be a bad guy my heart is going to break.**

**From Scott: She is way too hot to be a bad guy...or maybe she's too hot to be a good guy. Dun dun dun! Anyways I g2g Deaton and Stiles are coming back. **

"Hey..." Isaac jumped and turned to find the girl standing behind him in Erica's old black tank and dark jean shorts. "Sorry, did I startle you?" She smirked as Isaac continued to stare at her like a kid who got caught in the cookie jar.

"Um...no...just uh...talking to Scott about wolf business. Ya know the alphas and what not..." He tossed the phone behind him and she watched in curiosity as it landed on the couch. "Totally complete innocent texting...so you know Scott?" That's right, Isaac, change the subject.

The girl shrugged, "Not personally...I just know things..."

"You a witch? Like Bonnie Bennett from The Vampire Diaries?"

"You watch The Vampire Diaries?"

"Yeah...well...Derek has a crush on the blonde on the show. He won't admit it but I catch him staring. Plus there's not much to do around here if you're not running for your life or searching for lost friends."

She grinned, "Ah yes...Beacon Hills is only fun when all the supernatural come together and try to ruin lives. Have you met the alpha pack before?"

"Other than GUMAW? No...how many are there?" Isaac watched as the girl sighed and went to sit on the couch behind him. That had to be a bad sign...she must know them all and how much trouble they're going to be.

"Well there's the twins Ethan and Aiden. They're the youngest and most cockiness troublemakers. They some how learned to form into some giant alpha..."

Isaac nodded, "GUMAW." He went to sit beside her on the couch as she looked at him with twinkling light brown eyes.

"GUMAW?"

"Giant Ugly Mega Alpha Wolf."

She laughed, "That's a good one. Oh there's one female by the name of Kali. She's the worst because she's always barefoot and those claws on her feet are no joke...especially when she's aiming it at your face." Isaac noticed the marks on the girl's face and winced. "Then there's Ennis. He's a big strong one...and he's filled with so much rage that it just makes him tougher." Images of him throwing her flashed in her mind, causing her to wince. Isaac noticed. "And the leader...Deucalion." The girl knew Deucalion too well. Her hands went to the deep gashes on her neck as she remembered what happened in the locker room.

"Hey, are you hungry?" Isaac asked as he quickly stood, shaking her out of her thoughts. "I make some awesome chili dogs. Best in town."

"You don't have to do this, Isaac. Derek just said to watch me you don't have to cater to me and treat me like I'm at a hotel." She replied as he looked down at her with an almost offended look. "I'm fine...really, I am."

"You saved my life and nearly lost yours today. What kind of guy would I be if I didn't cater to you after all you've been through?"

She smiled, "Ok but I'm helping."

* * *

Isaac felt like he was doing a good job at impressing the girl with his "cooking skills"; which was mostly him showing off his wolf reflexes by tossing food around on the stove. That was until he got a little too cocky and ended up dropping some of the chili on himself when the girl decided to join him at the stove and brushed past him. Real smooth, Lahey. What was the point of being a bad ass werewolf if he turned into a clumsy fool every time a pretty girl was near? Did Scott and Boyd have this problem?

"You got some on your lovely scarf." The girl frowned as she quickly grabbed a sponge and began wiping it off. Yes Isaac had this new fascination with scarfs. It all started when Derek was cleaning out his closet and throwing out clothes that Isaac spotted this lovely grey scarf in the pile that Derek let him have. He said he didn't know why he owned scarfs in the first place since it irritated his neck but on Isaac it looked really nice. And much like his father, Derek rarely gave out compliments so Isaac held on to it and started a new fashion choice for himself.

"Why would you wear this while cooking? That has to be some fire hazard." The girl smiled. That was a good question but Isaac was too busy watching her wipe down his shirt to care.

"Well I guess I owe you dessert now for this." Isaac replied as she also started cleaning up the chili on the floor. "You save my life and clean the kitchen...are you some kind of angel?" He asked jokingly.

She shook her head, "Not even close."

"Then I guess that means you're something else we should keep our eye on." He watched as she blushed at the look he gave her and went back to helping with the food. Isaac smiled inwardly and reminded himself to send Scott a thank you text because he was right...the puppy eyes work.


End file.
